


In The Middle

by cupcakeb



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, School Reunion, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb
Summary: She thinks this is what high school reunions are for, anyway — finding the few people you can still stand after all these years and then getting wasted enough to acknowledge it.Lu is the one to say what they’re all thinking. “I just wanna shove my success down these people’s throats, get drunk, and leave.”OR: A ten-year high school reunion at Las Encinas. A lot of alcohol. What could go wrong?!
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich, Carla Rosón Carleruega/Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Carla Rosón Carleruega/Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Dodie's "In The Middle", which is... a song about a threesome!

The second she realizes what they're doing, she should know how the night is gonna go. 

Herself, Lu and Guzmán, all standing by the bar, all watching their exes from across the room. It feels a little bit like a cynical romantic comedy, except this is her actual life right now. There's Polo, married to a girl he met in college and proposed to at 23 with a ring that looks a lot like the one his mother used to tell Carla would be hers someday. Valerio, who Lu is definitely pretending to not be watching as he shows off the gorgeous, handsome male model on his arm who he is apparently seriously involved with. And Nadia, still with her perfect Muslim, western educated, son of diplomats husband, who she's never looked back from since they met at Columbia, right after she and Guzmán foolishly pretended they might wait for one another.  
  
“Next round is on me,” Lu deadpans, turning to the bar, and Carla sighs.  
  
Guzmán sets his bottle of beer down and laughs a little. “It’s an open bar, Lu.” The brunette sort of sticks her tongue out at him, and Carla swears she feels sixteen years old, sitting in between them bickering.  
  
“I shouldn’t have even come to this fucking thing,” she says, looking around the room. But she’s here now, so there’s no point in dwelling on that.  
  
The people around them all seem _into_ being here, which is just wild to Carla. She can think of plenty of things she’d rather be doing than be at this ten-year high school reunion right now. In hindsight, her time at Las Encinas arguably spanned some of the worst years of her life, not counting brief periods of happiness, and she wouldn’t have come if she wasn’t at least a little curious to see whether she’s still the hottest person to have graced these school halls, present company excluded. Carla will happily share that title with Lu.  
  
She wasn't going to show up at all, but then Lu had texted her about it, which was an olive branch she couldn’t refuse. They talk once or twice a year, because they both lead busy lives and don’t live in the same city, and she’d felt like hanging out with her best friend. Yes, she considers someone she speaks to twice a year her best friend — she may or may not be a little lonely, sometimes. It’s fucking lonely at the top, okay? Lu gets that.  
  
Carla is hellbent on spending the evening sticking with Lu and Guzmán, as opposed to faking niceties with people her younger self never really cared about. She didn’t know he’d be here at all, but she’s fine with it. They don’t really keep in touch, which is, again, fine. Guzmán wouldn’t have been her first choice for company, at least not the Guzmán she knew back in high school, but she’s run into him once or twice since then and he seems like a pretty fun, levelheaded adult.  
  
She may have slept with him once, a few years ago, when they ran into each other at an event she was at on winery business which he was dragged to by his mother. Back then, Carla thought it was endearing to see him at this sort of thing just to please his mom, despite being a fully grown adult, had kind of smiled at his dedication to making sure his mother was okay, and when he’d brushed her elbow with his hand later that night and said something about catching up, she probably shouldn’t have taken him back to her hotel but she did.  
  
Again, it’s totally fine. They’re all adults around here. Sex doesn’t have to mean anything.  
  
She’s into whiskey now, orders a double and tries to drown out the memories connecting her with the various people scattered across the room.  
  
The way it burns her throat as it goes down is a great distraction from it all.  
  
**  
  
It doesn’t take much to get her drunk these days. She may be running an international wine empire, but that doesn’t mean she lets herself drink much of it. Most of her meetings are remote, and sitting at home drinking by herself seems like a sure way of becoming an alcoholic, which Carla frankly doesn’t have time for.  
  
Now, though, she’s got no reason not to indulge. On the contrary, really, she’s pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to make it through tonight sober. She’s on her third glass of whiskey, and she’s starting to feel buzzed. And she’s in town for another two days before she’s flying back home to London, so she’ll have time to sleep it off.  
  
She thinks this is what reunions are for, anyway — finding the few people you can still stand after all these years and then getting wasted enough to acknowledge it. 

Lu is the one to say what they’re all thinking. “I just wanna shove my success down these people’s throats, get drunk, and leave.”  
  
And Lu definitely could, too — she’s the Chief Marketing Officer at a Fortune 100 company, with a pretty office overlooking most of Barcelona. Carla went to visit her at work once and she seemed pretty damn important. 

Guzmán is nursing another beer. “We’re definitely the hottest people here,” he says, and Carla laughs as she sees his eyes drift again, watching Nadia talk to Omar and Ander. He’s not wrong. 

They barely speak to anyone else, just a few people who come up to them. When Nadia runs over and wraps Lu up in a tight hug, Guzmán excuses himself and heads for the bathroom. Carla thinks she gets that. As he comes back, she thinks she hears him lean over and whisper, “Traitor,” in her ear, which Lu rolls her eyes at playfully.  
  
A while later, Guzmán heads over to speak to Samuel, and Carla feels Lu put a hand on her thigh. It’s comforting in a way she didn’t know she needed. She interlaces their fingers and smiles at the brunette. 

“This is fucked, right?” 

Lu snorts, then nods in the over the top way Carla has always loved. 

“This is definitely fucked.” 

**  
  
It’s Guzmán’s idea to grab the bottle of whiskey when the bartender isn’t looking and leave to wander around campus instead. They find their old classroom door unlocked, prop the door open to avoid having to turn on the fluorescent overhead lights, and Lu and Carla sit down at a desk near the window, while Guzmán leans on the teacher’s desk in front of them.  
  
There are about a million things she wants to say, all of them related to memories they made in this room right here, but she doesn’t dare voice any of them. Instead, she takes a gulp of the whiskey, then turns to Guzmán in the dimly lit room.  
  
“So who are you fucking these days?”  
  
It may be blunt, but they’re all buzzed, and this is preferable to talking about all the high school trauma they’re trying to forget. And she’s curious, anyway — she knows Lu is single, but hasn’t kept in touch with Guzmán enough to keep tabs on his relationship status.  
  
Guzmán grins, then leans forward and takes the bottle from her.  
  
“No one in particular,” he says, and she hears Lu scoff next to her.  
  
“Yeah right. Last time you had sex?”  
  
"What, do you wanna know when it was, or if it was good?"  
  
Carla sort of wonders if his voice has always been this husky. He also sounds more mature — still confident, but not overly so. It’s kind of attractive, honestly. He seems more calculating in what he says these days, no more impulsive aggressive outbursts, and that’s kind of intriguing, too — knowing he’s keeping some things to himself.  
  
But then again, she’s drunk, and when she’s drunk she tends to find most people attractive. It’s one of the key reasons why she rarely drinks.  
  
Both her and Lu roll their eyes at his stupid comeback, and Guzmán grins slyly. A good way of getting out of having to answer that question. Except she’s not gonna let it go; she doesn’t feel like it.  
  
“Whichever,” she says, and motions for him to speak. “Both.”  
  
“Three weeks ago. Picked up a woman at a work event,” he pauses for emphasis, even though this is one of the most boring sexcapades Carla has ever heard. “It was okay.” He shrugs his shoulders and reaches for the bottle again.  
  
Carla finds herself asking, “Just okay?” And both of them look at her — Lu sort of giggling, while Guzmán just looks amused at her bluntness.  
  
She laughs. “We’re adults — I’m allowed to ask.”  
  
He seems to consider that for a second and nods. “She was pretty hot,” he looks at her and makes eye contact. She can feel Lu leaning forward to watch this exchange. “It was easy to convince her to come home with me, but she was kind of a prude once our clothes came off.” Carla sort of blinks at that. “She wouldn’t even let me go down on her.”  
  
“Seriously?” Lu blurts out, like it’s just insane a woman wouldn’t want that. Which, yeah, okay, Carla is inclined to agree with her on.  
  
Guzmán just shrugs again, then hands the bottle of whiskey to Lu. “Her fucking loss,” he mutters, and Carla sort of feels a shiver running up her spine.  
  
She hums in agreement, and Guzmán grins at her. Next to her, Lu looks intrigued, says “I’ve had better,” and gives him a challenging look. The tension in the room is sort of palpable, and Carla figures a joke might help them steer clear of any further escalation.  
  
“Alright, I’m just gonna leave you to figure out whatever the hell—“ she gestures between them. “— _this_ is.”  
  
“No,” Lu says, and Guzmán is sort of playing with the watch on his wrist as he says, “Stay.”  
  
If she watches them as she licks her lips, it’s only because the room is dark and she doesn’t know where else to look. Obviously.  
  
And if her head is spinning and she has trouble figuring out who’s staring at her harder, she blames the whiskey.  
  
**  
  
In the end, they stayed at the actual reunion for maybe an hour, then spent another two drinking on school grounds, and Carla doesn’t consciously remember inviting them back to her hotel room, but they’re here now. She thinks Guzmán is the only one of them who still lives in Madrid, but offering up her hotel room felt more neutral — she’s not sure she wants to know where he lives, and what his taste in furniture is like. That seems like information she shouldn’t be privy to.  
  
It’s crazy, and reckless, and probably exactly what she should have known would happen when she decided to go to this stupid reunion tonight. Maybe it’s nostalgia, or no — it might just be her feeling sentimental. Nostalgia carries too much of a positive connotation.  
  
Lu is just sort of playing with Guzmán’s tie absentmindedly as they sit at the end of the hotel bed, and Carla thinks she’d probably chastise herself for watching them intently if she wasn’t mildly intoxicated. When neither of them speaks, Carla rolls her eyes and groans.  
  
“Just take the stupid tie off already.”  
  
He does, then looks at her like he’s waiting for further instructions. Good. She likes it when people take her seriously.  
  
When she doesn’t say anything, he runs a hand down Lu’s arm and fixes her with a greedy look. “What now?”  
  
Lu is right by her side, and Carla figures she can show him instead of tell. She leans over and kisses Lu, who eagerly kisses her back. It’s not gentle, not when Lu looks like _that_ and has been giving her these come hither looks for the past hour, and she hears Guzmán groan when she bites down on Lu’s lip and the girl moans.  
  
“There’s no way you two haven’t done that before,” he says, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Carla breaks away from the kiss to laugh, because it really is hilarious to think about how all of them have had sex at one point or another, just never at the same time. Kind of a waste. She doesn’t think Guzmán has any business knowing about that, though.  
  
(So what if she hooked up with her best friend once or twice? They were drunk. Kind of like they are drunk now, actually. College is for experimenting, right? That’s totally legitimate.)  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know…” She trails off, and then he’s leaning over, pulling her towards him and kissing her too.  
  
A part of her can’t help but marvel at how chill Lu is being about all of this. Gone are the days where any girl who so much as looked at Guzmán would be shunned for life, or worse, publicly humiliated.  
  
Now, though? Now Lu just sits back and watches as Guzmán’s hands wander down Carla’s back, reaching for the zipper of her dress. Carla can’t be sure about what’s happening, because she’s a little too busy trying not to moan at all the attention, but Lu’s hands find her hip, and then she’s behind her, pushing Guzmán’s hands away as she slides Carla’s zipper down instead.   
  
Carla has barely even touched him yet, and the two of them are already fighting over her — she shouldn't have expected any less. She'll happily let herself be a pawn in their twisted battle for dominance. No one brings out the worst in each other quite like Lu and Guzmán.  
  
They pull apart for just a second, and she finds herself smiling at the stupid fucking grin on Guzmán’s lips. Cocky is a look he wears well. She kisses the grin off his face.  
  
Lu regards them carefully, a calculating look on her face, then laughs. “When did you two hook up?” she asks, and Carla shrugs. She wonders what gave them away, but Lu has always been an expert at people reading.  
  
She brushes a hand over Lu’s shoulder, her other hand still wrapped around Guzmán’s neck. “Does it matter?”  
  
It evidently doesn’t, because then Lu is pulling the straps of Carla’s dress down, unclasps her bra and wraps an arm around her from behind to grope her. Guzmán is busy biting at her neck, his lips moving over all the new skin bared now that her dress is down around her hips.  
  
She pushes both of them away to move up the bed, because there really is no reason for them to crowd at the end of it when they’ve got a whole king-sized mattress at their disposal. It’s pretty unfair that she’s down to just her thong, while Guzmán and Lu are still fully dressed, so she bites her lip and endeavors to change that.  
  
The zipper of Lu’s dress is at her side, which Carla noticed several hours ago, when she walked into the school auditorium in this gorgeous, glossy green dress. She can’t help it if she’s thought of how the dress might look as it pools at her feet, so her fingers tug at the zipper, inching it down tantalizingly slow, until she feels Guzmán wrap his arm around her as he leans down to lick a path from her navel to her chest. She moans, then makes quick work of the rest of Lu’s zipper, and admires Lu’s body when the brunette pulls away from her to let the dress fall to her feet, stepping out of her heels at the same time.  
  
She can tell Guzmán got up by the absence of his touch on her chest, but doesn’t have time to complain about it because Lu is on top of her then, straddling her lap, and Carla instantly opens her mouth for her when she leans in, coaxes her tongue out. She opens her eyes for a moment, sees Guzmán watching them as he works open the buttons on his shirt, a dark look on his face.  
  
God, this is hot. Carla hasn’t had a threesome since high school, so she absentmindedly finds herself thinking this is an oddly fitting way to end a high school reunion. She must space out a little, because both Lu and Guzmán are just sort of staring at her when she snaps out of her little daydream. Lu is still on top of her, her thigh lodged between Carla’s, her hand heavy on her hip, and Guzmán is now next to her in just a pair of briefs, his broad chest on display.  
  
Carla wants them to touch her, but she’s also not greedy enough to ask. (For now.) Instead, she figures it’s probably time to acknowledge that Lu and Guzmán haven’t even kissed yet.  
  
She runs a hand up Lu’s back, then unclasps her bra and cups her breasts in both of her hands. “Kiss him,” she says, and Lu gasps when Guzmán moves a little closer and puts a hand in her hair. They kiss, and they’re both clearly enjoying it, but Carla can’t help but notice that neither of them seems particularly keen to touch the other further.  
  
“Look at you two,” Carla snickers, poking each of them in the shoulder. “It’s like you’re both doing this for me.”  
  
She sees them lock eyes, then, and wonders if they’ve got some sort of telepathic powers she’s not aware of because they seemingly figure out the logistics of their next move without saying a word. Lu goes back to kissing Carla, letting her grind against the thigh that’s still lodged between hers. Guzmán moves behind her, runs his hand down her stomach and she moans instantly when his hand finally brushes the lace of her thong.  
  
The next few minutes are sort of a blur of touches that feel way, way better than they have any business doing, frenzied kisses turning sloppier by the second, and Carla barely registers that they’re all fully naked until she feels Guzmán above her, stroking himself. Lu is now next to her, and Carla is reaching for her when Guzmán takes Carla’s chin in his hand so she's looking at _him_ when he enters her for the first time. She lets out a string of curses, her eyes falling closed as he sets a grueling pace.  
  
She looks to her left and sees Lu there, legs spread, fingers hooked inside herself, lips parted and breathing shallow. While it’s a pretty damn nice sight to see, she knows she can’t let that go on. 

Carla doesn't want to watch Lu make herself come.

"Guzmán." He presses into her hard, then. He must think she's asking for more. And she is, but… "I want her."  
  
The groan he lets out is hilariously intense; like he’s never heard anything hotter in his life, and he snaps his hips once, then does it again, before pulling out and motioning for her to turn around. She hates how empty she feels, but loves the way he moans when she turns over onto her stomach and spreads her legs.  
  
Thankfully, Lu is still levelheaded enough to figure out the logistics of all this, so when Carla looks at her, Lu has wisely moved up towards the headboard, leaning against the mountain of pillows there, and she’s just sort of grinning at Carla as she watches her move closer. Carla leans up on her elbows and kisses Lu, just because she’s right there and her lips look kissable. Then she moves down her body and pulls her hips towards her, batting Lu’s hands away.  
  
She's just leaned in for her first taste of Lu when Guzmán grabs her hips and lifts them up. She somehow manages to focus on the way Lu says her name rather than the way Guzmán pushes into her. Her hair keeps falling in her face, which is sort of annoying when you’re trying to eat someone out, and she hums against Lu in frustration. Lu is literally almost too calm and collected, leans forward and gathers Carla’s hair up in a messy ponytail and somehow even has a spare hair tie on her wrist, which… Carla wishes she had her life together like that on a regular Monday, not to mention in the middle of a drunken threesome. 

She stays there on her hands and knees, body drenched and heart pounding in her ears for however long it takes for the three of them to chase their own highs and by the end of it Carla falls forward, her head resting on Lu’s stomach, who instantly reaches out to hold her there, running a hand through Carla’s messy hair which has mostly escaped from the improvised ponytail Lu had put it in previously.  
  
Guzmán settles against the pillows next to them, his breathing still erratic, and Carla can’t help the giggle that escapes her. This is so fucking absurd. Absurd enough, she’s tempted to comment on it.  
  
“Holy shit,” Guzmán says, trailing his hand up and down Carla’s back as he catches his breath. “Talk about dreams coming true.”  
  
Lu somehow finds the energy to lightly punch him in the shoulder, lets out her signature scoff. “Are you saying you’ve always wanted to have a threesome with me and my incredibly attractive best friend?”  
  
Carla snorts and squeezes Lu’s side as a thank you for the compliment.  
  
“You don’t want me to answer that,” Guzmán says, and then he’s kissing Lu, slow and lazy, and Carla doesn’t even feel left out, is content to just lie here with her head on Lu’s stomach, listening to her heartbeat. She could use some rest, anyway.  
  
“We better do this again,” Carla mutters, but she finds her eyes growing heavy with sleep, isn’t even really sure they acknowledge her words.  
  
All things considered, it’s probably the best possible way this night could’ve gone for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://cupcakeb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
